Medley
by theredrebel
Summary: SF#1, PART 4: Seven years is enough to get over someone but not enough for Kanata to forget Miyu. Destiny decides to take its course and reunites our two lovers.


**A/N: This is my third song fanfic. It's the fourth part of the song fanfics... probably second to last. I'm not really sure yet. This time, there will be more than one song here! I was worried that it would be ugly but I guess you guys will be the judge of that.**

**They would be singing a bit so legend:**

**-Miyu = _hello_**

**-Kanata = **_hello_

**-Miyu & Kanata = hello****  
**

**Please review! I would appreciate it A LOT! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: Daa! Daa! Daa! is not mine. If it was then I wouldn't have to write fanfics. But I prefer writing fanfics... :)**

* * *

After about seven years, Kanata grew up to be very successful at the age of 21, being the CEO of an advertising company. He had everything a normal guy dreams of: a big-shot career, a luxurious and beautiful house, a killer car, a top dog job and he could get any girl he wants.

Well, except for the while he let slip several years ago.

Even though the time was ample for Kanata to forget Miyu and move on but, somehow, he couldn't. He was still in love with her. Even if it's been a years since they've seen each other, Kanata still remembered every little detail about Miyu from her beautiful golden hair to her personality. He's been hanging on the this feeling for a long time and it's a long shot that he's going to let go.

* * *

It's another boring day here in the office. Sure, I'm the CEO of an advertising company but there's just no fun in it.

I'm here doing paperwork for a deal with a very important soon-to-be client. We're hoping that they'll choose us for its next big commercial because it's just, such a big deal. Anyway, despite being very important, it's still boring.

As I'm reading through the mountains of papers from my desk, my friend and loyal co-worker Santa Kurosu. He's been with me in for years.

"Hey, Kanata, what's up?" he asked, taking a seat at one of the chairs.

"I'm pretty busy with the deal with that important soon-to-be client so I'm kinda tied up," I replied, not looking up from my desk.

"You know what, you should take a break sometime. Relax for a bit and take your mind off of things," he said to me, scanning the papers on my desk. "You have to unwind sometime."

"What do you mean?"

"You, me and Nozomu head out for some beer and perhaps you ask someone out for a change."

"I'm up for the beer but not for the asking-someone-out part."

"Oh, come on! You haven't been out for years!"

"Later on after work, when I walk out of the office I'll be out."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. I'm just annoying you."

"I'm serious here, man. What do you say?"

I pondered on this for a minutes and said, "Sure, why not?"

"Okay. Meet us at Bottoms Up club after work."

"See you then."

* * *

I breathed the fresh spring air of Japan when I finally exited the airport. It's such a relief after all the ruckus inside the airports of people expecting their luggage and such. I finally get to see Japan after a long time in America. When I was outside, some familiar faces greeted me along with the paparazzi and some adoring fans of mine. I managed to struggle against the crowd to my friends.

"Nanami! Aya!" I squealed in delight. I ran towards them and gave them a huge hug. God, I miss them SO much! :D

"It's been such a long time, Miyu," Nanami said. "I thought you'll never come back!"

While we were having our reunion, the cameras flashed and adoring fans screamed my names and asked for my autograph. We dodged the crowd and managed to reach the parking lot.

"Now that I have a chance to talk to you guys, I have to say that I'm only back for a few days, or weeks, for my art show but I'll be here for a long time after that so that we could hang out!" I exclaimed. All of us squealed.

"Where are you going to stay?" Aya asked.

"Hmm... maybe at the Ritz. I'm not going to stay long anyway," I replied.

"Oh, you're not going to stay with Ka-" Aya started but Nanami covered her mouth with her hand.

"With who?" I asked.

"No one. We'll drive you to the Ritz!" Nanami said quickly. "I have a car!"

I smiled at both of my friends and I carried all of my bags to the car. Aya helped me with a big one and put it in the trunk of Nanami's car. We then drove to the Ritz where I checked in. Then we went to the art gallery where all of my paintings were on display. It was my debut in Japan in a few days.

Oh, I forgot. I'm an artist now. I'm pretty popular in America. My manager said that my popularity reached Japan and other countries. My painting are really popular and art galleries are featuring them most of the time! Mainly my inspirations were... things that I felt and stuff.

We browsed through gallery while it was still closed because the opening isn't until 3:30 pm. I still had three hours at least.

"Oooh! I love this one Miyu," Nanami said, looking at an abstract painting with brilliant shades of warm colors like brown, red, orange, yellow and other colors.

"It's one of my old works when I was still in Japan before I left," I said. I looked at this one thoughfully and remembered when I made this. I think it was the time when me and Kanata had a great time in a festival. I loved that day. I even remember a small incident involving me tripping and then landing on Kanata. Then at that exact moment, fireworks made their way into the sky and showered down on us. Then, out of no where we...

I suddenly blushed at the memory and Nanami immediately took notice at my shade of red. Nanami smiled slyly and said, "Why are you blushing?"

"No-nothing. I ju-just remembered so-something," I stammered.

"Hmmm... something that involved someone?" she mused.

"..."

"HAHA! I knew it!"

"Let's move on," I insisted, pulling Nanami over to my other paintings.

I think I better ready myself of more humiliation.

* * *

_6:30 pm..._

The guys waited for me when I said I was going to work until 6pm. The time we were supposed to go home was about an hour and a half ago. I thought that they would leave me alone and go ahead to the Bottoms Up Club without me and I could go home.

I was wrong.

They waited for me in the office while I was working. Keeping an eye on me. I knew I shouldn't have underestimated them.

We took Santa's car in going to the club. We then parked at the parking lot beside the club.

The atmosphere in the club was intoxicating. The Bottoms Up Club was very different from other clubs. It was a restaurant, casino and a drinking bar put together. Inside, a group of people were playing poker and one of the men there shouted after losing to one of the players. Most of the people had a glass in one hand and gesturing with the other as they talked to the person they were engaging in a conversation in. Despite the smell of alcohol, it was a pretty nice place. Nozomu suggested that we play blakjack so we did. I wasn't really into gambling but I thought that it was a night to unwind and relax after a long day of work.

I felt pretty lucky tonight. But luck was not enough to handle the next thing that is going to happen.

* * *

"I'm pretty tired!" Aya said, yawning.

"Me too!" I said.

"How about we head somewhere and eat?" Nanami suggested.

"Where?" I asked.

"I know a place! It's a great place. It's half restaurant and half casino," Aya said.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Nanami said.

I laughed along with my friends as we walked to Nanami's car. I then asked Aya, "What's it called?"

"Hmmm... I think it's called the Bottoms Up club."

Who knew that place was where I would meet my destiny?

* * *

I gotta hand it to Santa. He was right. I really needed to unwind. I haven't had much fun for a long time. I took a swig of water from my glass. Just because I was going to have fun, I was going to drink.

When I put the glass down, I saw something that caught my attention. _It can't be, _I thought. **She** was here. Along with Aya and Nanami. Did they know that Miyu came all of a sudden. I didn't know.

Without thinking, I rushed to her while she was giving her coat to the coat man who was going to put it on the rack. When I was already behind her, I gently put my hand on her shoulder.

She looked behind her, startled at the person who loved her for so many years.

* * *

I just couldn't believe it. He was here in front of me. I stared at him in the eyes and suddenly all of the emotions I've tried to bottle up came bursting out like a fountain shoots water up in the air. For a second there, I couldn't breathe. When I realized that I couldn't, I took a deep breathe and said only one thing:

"Kanata..."

"Miyu..." he said softly at me.

In the corner of my eyes, Nanami and Aya gaped at us but their gaping mouths soon formed a smile. Even the man who was organizing the coats smiled at our small reunion. But... Everything was too overwhelming. I need to go.

"I have to go," I said, snatching the coat from the gentleman who was holding my trench coat.

"Miyu!" Aya cried, trying to make a grab for my arm but missed.

Once I was outside, I could breathe a little better than when I was inside Bottoms Up. Despite the noise of traffic and music from huge stereos for big music store chains, I couldn't hear them. All I could hear was the loud beating of my heart which, by the way, feels like it's going to explode. I tried to breathe in deeply like when I was doing yoga but I heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind me.

It was Kanata, jogging to catch me. He looked tired and most of all, his eyes look tormented and looked like they were in agony.

"Miyu," he breathed. "Wait."

"Leave me alone, Kanata," I said firmly. His strong hands then grabbed my arm.

"Not until we talk," he insisted.

"You do realize we're talking," I said icily.

"I know," he said, letting go. I started to walk away but he said, "I just want to talk. And I want to know why you left Japan seven years ago!"

"You know perfectly why! You loved her and only her! Akira, the most perfect girl in the world in your eyes!"

"That's ridiculous! Where in the world did you get that idea?"

"I saw you together! She kissed you on the cheek and you looked at her as if you were in love!"

"Let's just talk about this for a moment!"

"Kanata... I'm tired I... (**A/N: she's gonna sing now**)

**_I don't wanna talk_**

**_About things we've gone through_**

**_Though it's hurting me_**

**_Now it's history_**

**_I've played all my cards_**

**_And that's what you've done too_**

**_Nothing more to say_**

**_No more ace to play_**

**_The winner takes it all_**

**_The loser standing small_**

**_Beside the victory_**

**_That's her destiny_**

**_I was in your arms_**

**_Thinking I belonged there_**

**_I figured it made sense_**

**_Building me a fence_**

**_Building me a home_**

**_Thinking I'd be stronger_**

**_But I was a fool_**

**_Playing by the rules_**

**_The Gods may throw the dice_**

**_Their minds as cold as ice_**

**_And someone way down here_**

**_Loses someone dear_**

**_The winner takes it all (takes it all)_**

**_The loser has to fall (has to fall)_**

**_It's simple and it's plain (yes, it's plain)_**

**_Why should I complain?_**

**_But tell me does she kiss_**

**_Like I used to kiss you_**

**_Does it feel the same_**

**_When she calls your name_**

**_Somewhere deep inside_**

**_You must know I missed you_**

**_But what can I say?_**

**_Rules must be obeyed_**

**_The judges will decide (decide)_**

**_The likes of me abide (abide)_**

**_Spectators of the show_**

**_Always staying low (staying low)_**

**_I don't wanna talk  
'Cause it makes me feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand_**

**_I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see_**

**_The winner takes it all…_**

"Miyu, you don't understand. What you saw that day was just Akira saying goodbye after we went to dinner! That's all!" he protested.

"Then why were you together?" I demanded.

"It doesn't matter why we were together."

"Well, it matters to me!"

"It's irrelevant what happened in the past."

"WHY WAS SHE WITH YOU? IF IT WAS IRRELEVANT YOU WOULD TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

"BECAUSE SHE WAS HELPING ME WITH MY SPEECH WHEN I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU, BAKA!" he yelled, not realizing his sudden confession. That stunned me.

_Propose? He was going to propose_, I thought.

I managed to say, "Pro-propose?"

He realized his past plan to me and started to look uncomfortable. He then said in a clear voice, "Yeah, propose. Miyu, don't you understand. I love **you**... not Akira. Only you.

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be 'cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No, no, no, no_

_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you_

"That's the truth, Miyu. Even when I was separated from you, I couldn't get you out of my mind," he said, enveloping me in a tight embrace.

Somehow, wrapped up in his arms, I couldn't breathe. In seconds, I began sobbing uncontrollably on his chest. I stopped crying and breathed deeply in peace. I felt safe in his arms. Even if my world is shattering, I wouldn't notice because I'm here with him.

_He loved me_, I thought. All this time, he loved me. I was such a fool, thinking that he loved Akira. She was helping Kanata after all. All of my assumptions about him and Akira were wrong after all. He didn't love her. I was an **idiot**. I'll try not to be one in the future.

But I'm not going to worry about that now. No... not now.

Even though I was wrapped up in my own world in the comfort and love of Kanata's embrace. I could hear the music coming from a near by music store. Kanata heard it too and looked up. We both began to sing.

**When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.**

**I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**

**It's okay,  
It's okay,  
It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay.**

**Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.**

**I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**

**'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay!**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!**

**Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey! (grey! grey! )**

**I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!**

**I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven! (continues until fades out)**

It's worth it.

* * *

**A/N: The songs used here are (these are in order, by the way) _The Winner Takes It All_ from Mamma Mia!/ABBA, _Never Had a Dream Come True_ by S Club 7 (thanks by the way who suggested this song! I forgot your name but thank you very much!!! :D) and _Your Guardian Angel _by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!  
**

**I'm finally finished with this one! I hope you like it people! :D If you don't, tell me! :D I accept criticism. :)**

**Oh and, by the way, I'm still taking in suggestions, people!! Gimme songs/song titles and the one who sang or performed it!! The one in particular that I'm looking for is a song that is so right for a... shall we say, special occasion. Thanks so much!! I'll do my best in doing this!! XD**

**This is dedicated to my love who I will disguise in the name of Idiot. I love that Idiot! :))**

**Special thanks to those who're reading my fanfics and my dear friend, Celine, who you all know as chocolatefudgecake! :D  
**


End file.
